The Coming Darkness
by JamesPicard-007
Summary: The Chosen Four race against time to find a man who may be the key to triggering or averting an event known only as the Coming Darkness. Please R
1. Default Chapter

(Author's Note: The following used to be on Vendetta in the IF Board. However it did not work because the story was too much of a fanfic in itself and would not have been easy to connect to the main plot. So here I have compiled, rewritten and added onto the posts that were originally found in Vendetta. So without further ado, Ladies and Gentlemen I introduce you to…)

The Coming Darkness

Book One of Three in The Legacy of Avarice

by

JamesPicard_007

Prologue

            The darkness had always been there. Soothing him. Comforting him. Bathing him in its enriching power. For millennia he had slept here. The darkness had protected him during his long rest. However something was stirring in his mind today.

            "Servant of the dark power. Do you still heed my call?" A voice asked.

            "Always and forever." He replied.

            "The time has come. You shall be released and do my bidding."

            "You have only but to ask and I shall see that it is done."

            "It is time. My presence is needed within the world. There is one who can truly represent me."

            "Can he be trusted after all this time?"

            "He has had enough time to learn. Go now. Go to the city of Summers. It is there you shall find the key you need."

            "Yes. My master."

           Suddenly he could feel himself moving. Rising higher and higher. As he rose from the darkness he felt a chill over him. This would be the first time in many years he would be separated from the warmth of darkness.

            Everything would be all right though. He had been called back into service. His master had given him a mission to restore the balance of darkness in the world. He would succeed at all costs. His chamber now rose onto the earth. It stopped with a deafening halt.

            The tumblers sealing the chamber twisted and hissed as they prepared to release their contents. The chamber opened, exposing itself to the naked day. The sun was immediately blinding. It had been years since he had seen daylight. Soon his eyes became accustomed to the sunlight.

            He walked onto the grassy plain. The warmth of day struck him and he was pleased. For soon this gentle warmth would be part of the darkness to come. The world itself would soon be part of the greater darkness. For he had arose to fulfill the wishes of his master. After millennia of imprisonment, Zarus had finally returned.

Twoson

            Paula awoke with a start. The nightmare had once again awoken her. She lifted her sheets of herself and walked to the bathroom. Inside she turned on the faucet and splashed water onto her face. After splashing herself several times, Paula turned the water off and wiped her face with a towel.

            When she looked into the mirror a pair of vacant, red eyes stared back at her. The nightmare had always disturbed her sleep. It began several weeks ago. A vision of a terrible future. An ancient evil rising to conquer the modern world in a new darkness.

            A bright red ruby that constantly shone through the sheet of darkness. Ness, Jeff, Poo and herself had also been in these nightmares. However none of this had frightened her. 

            She was used to visions of forthcoming darkness. After her last adventure she was used to this. She had accepted her position as a Protector of Earth. This was her destiny and nothing could change that. But the future was always uncertain.

            Most of the nightmare had not scared her. One part did. In the past she had always been able to see the future clearly. To her the visions she saw were always certain. However in the nightmare there was one part that was not clear. 

            A man had appeared in the nightmare. Who he was, Paula could not see. The mere fact that he had appeared in the nightmare meant he had a part to play. This man was an integral part of the future that was to be. However whenever he appeared in the dream the vision grew cloudy.

            As if that part could not be determined as certainty. An uncertain future in which anything could happen. If this man clouded the future than he needed to be found immediately. For this is what scared Paula the most. A future where darkness could rule because of the folly of one man.   


	2. Chapter 1

The Coming Darkness

by

JamesPicard_007

Chapter 1

Grapefruit Falls

            The old Belch base had been abandoned for years. It had rusted and was covered in mold and moss because of years without care. Fobbys now ran rampant through the old site. For years they had been left alone in peace. But today the long closed entrance door had finally been opened.

            When the sunlight first hit the base, moths seated in the old pipes flew for the door. A dank smell came from inside from the years of molding. The sound of Fobbys running back to their nests could be heard.

            A few seconds later the sound of footsteps reverberated throughout the base. A lone figure stood in the doorway. He was difficult to see in darkness due to his black clothing. Dressed in cotton black he was nearly invisible in the darkness of the base.

            In what little light there was he seemed to have light brown hair and wore a katana sheath on his back. He looked around the darkened base and reached into his pocket only to produce a small flashlight. Now with the small source of light, Allen began to explore the base. 

Twoson

            Paula sipped at the coffee she held in her hand. The past few nights had not been restful thanks to the nightmare. The coffee was somewhat bitter, but it suited her need to stay awake. In just a few minutes Paula was going to leave for Onett to see Ness and tell him of the visions she had seen.

            Most likely then they would go after Jeff and Poo. The group needed to be reunited to be prepared to combat this evil. After finishing the last drop of coffee Paula grabbed a backpack she had prepared for her trip. She said goodbye to her mother and father and left for Onett.

Fourside Museum

Two Days Ago

            "We have called you here because we need your help, Mr. Black." Dr. Ovits said.

            "Why exactly would reputable scientists such as yourselves need help from a mercenary?" Allen asked.

            "We need you to find and return an item that recently fell from the heavens." Dr. Long replied.

            "And what has fallen from space that interests you so much?" Allen said.

            "A meteorite." Director Farkas said.

            "A meteorite? You can find those anywhere." Allen replied.

            "This meteorite is composed of a special material not found on Earth." Ovits answered.

            "Ok. But why do you need a mercenary to procure such an item when you could just send a team to go pick it up?" Allen asked. 

            "There is a certain property about this material that attracts….unwanted things." Long replied.

            "He's talking about monsters, Mr. Black." Farkas said.

            "And what will you do with the meteorite if I bring it back here?" Allen asked.

            "The material will be harvested and studied for further use for the good of mankind." Long said.

            "How many times have I heard that line?" Allen retorted.

            "What concern is it of yours what we do with that meteorite?" Farkas asked.

            "Plenty. Since I'm the one going out there to recover it then I think I deserve a few answers." 

            "You will get no such answers because you don't deserve them."

            "Then I can just leave and let you gentlemen procure the meteorite yourselves." 

            "Very well. I'll add an incentive for you. If you can bring that meteorite back here before the end of the week instead of your asking fee we will pay you five hundred thousand dollars."

            "You're willing to pay me ten times my asking fee if I can bring that meteorite back here by Saturday eleven fifty-nine P.M.?"

            "Of course. That meteorite is very valuable."

            "I'll have to get that in writing."

            "We'll write up a contract now…."

Grapefruit Falls

Present Day

            Allen was angry at the fact that he had been lied to. The scientists at the Fourside Museum had claimed there would be a multitude of monsters waiting here because of the meteorite. All he had seen so far were a few Fobbys scampering around for a hiding place. Barely worth the bother. 

            The stench that roamed throughout the old base was sickening. Allen figured that the fact that nobody had been in here since Belch died and being sealed from the outside world for years had helped increase the power of the hideous odor.

            Allen trudged through the old base. The scientist had figured that the meteorite had landed in here due to the trajectory and entry point and whatever. Allen may have been smart, but he was no astronomer. He wanted to find the point of penetration into the base, which would probably given away by a singular beam of light falling into the base.

             Once he found that it would be a lot easier to find the meteorite. Time passed by and Allen had not found his goal yet. At this time he had descended into the lower levels of the base which was partially flooded now. 

            The water didn't help his progress as the meteorite was estimated to only have a circumference of 5 feet. However the water was a blessing to Allen. For nearby there was a stream of water falling from the ceiling.

            "The meteorite must have passed through the waterfall and into here." Allen said to himself. 

            There in the distance was the meteorite Allen had been searching for. He began to trudge over to it when a Mobile Sprout crossed his path. Allen tried to sidestep it, but the Sprout stayed in his path. Allen reached for his sword to cut the Sprout out of his way when the Sprout lifted its roots and plunged them into the floor.

            Immediately the Sprout began to grow in size until it towered over Allen. 

            "This can't be good."


	3. Chapter 2

The Coming Darkness

by

JamesPicard_007

Chapter 2

Onett

            The sun shone brightly on the little town of Onett. The weather was perfect for the sunny spring day. In the newly created recreation park a few young boys were playing. Ness had gathered a few of his friends to the park to participate in a home run derby.

            Ness was up to bat next. He walked up to the plate and prepared himself. A gentle breeze whipped his hair around as he pointed his bat to left field. He brought the bat to his shoulder and waited for the pitch.

            His friend, Mitch, wound himself up and launched the baseball. For Ness everything seemed to slow down. He waited for the right moment and at that point swung the bat. Time resumed to normal speed and the bat smacked the ball with a tremendous crack.

            The ball flew towards left field with incredible speed. The ball flew beyond the reach of everyone in the field. When they finally found the ball the gut had been blasted out of the ball.

            "Think you hit it hard enough, Ness?" Mitch asked.

            "Looks like the derby's canceled for today." Doug replied.

           Everybody said their goodbyes and left for their separate homes. It was nearly lunch time as Ness was walking home. When he got home he found Paula inside waiting for him. Ness' mom explained that Paula had been waiting for him for some time. Ness led Paula to his room where she explained to him the nightmares of her recent sleep.

            "So. Something's about to happen." Ness observed.

            "Yes. That's why I came here. We need to get everyone together so we can counter this." Paula said.

            "You seem so unsure. We'll be together unlike our last adventure."

            "It's not that I'm afraid of being separated again. It's something else…."

            "What could be so unsettling?"

            "There's a part of my vision that isn't so clear. There's a man in there."

            "Who is he?"

            "I don't know. It was a lone man. Dressed completely in black. I couldn't see much more."

            "What does that mean?"

            "I don't know."

            "If you don't know then why worry about it?"

            "The mere fact he is in the vision means he has an important role to play. What part he has to play I don't know."

            "What does that mean exactly?"

            "This man will be a deciding factor in the events to come. He will tip the scales in the balance of power. Whether that power be good or evil."

            "So in other words the future is truly unknown. What do we do about this guy?"

            "We have to find him. It's necessary for the survival of the future that we find him and make sure he does the will of good."

            "But if he's an unknown element in the path of destiny then how do we expect to control a single man?"

            "We have to shape him. He needs to be shaped into a warrior for good. Otherwise he may unwittingly help whatever evil force is coming."

Grapefruit Falls

            The giant Sprout lashed out at Allen. He jumped over the newly grown vines. The vines struck the pipes behind him and shattered them with ease. The vines once again reached out to attack Allen, but he swung his katana and sliced through the vines.

            The Sprout screamed in agony and a few seconds later new vines replaced the cut ones. The Sprout swung its vines faster and more violently. Allen struggled to dodge and cut the vines, but they kept growing back as fast as he could cut them. 

            As the battle raged on chunks of concrete, steel and copper flew everywhere. Allen was growing tired from all the jumping and swinging. A small crackling sounded from above. He looked up and saw his salvation.

            An exposed cable rested above his head. Allen jumped onto a pile of concrete and reached for the cable. He grabbed the rubber casing of the cable and ripped it off the wall. As soon as he had enough length he released the cable. At the same time the Sprout shot its vines for Allen.

            The cable splashed into the water. Electricity shot through the water and into the giant Sprout. The vines snapped to a halt in front of Allen. A death scream filled the air as the Sprout came to the end of its life.

            With a final short scream the Sprout fell dead in the water. Allen took his katana and sliced the cable in half. Allen tested the water to see if there was still an electrical current within. When he was sure the water was safe he stepped in. 

            He walked past the dead Sprout and picked up the fallen meteorite. It was amazingly light for a rock from space. After examining it for a minute he turned around to find the exit from the base.  


	4. Chapter 3

The Coming Darkness

by

JamesPicard_007

Chapter 3

Fourside

            Allen waited in the hallway. The museum was dreadfully quiet even for after hours. Allen looked up at the nearby clock which read eleven thirty-eight. Allen then looked to his side at the door leading into the office of Director Farkas. Voices could be heard from inside and although he could hear them more clearly if he had wished Allen just waited.

            Beside him was a large duffel bag that contained the meteorite that the museum scientists had asked for. Allen noticed that the voices inside had stopped and low footsteps had replaced them.  The doorknob began to turn and the door opened slightly. Dr. Ovits poked his head out and asked Allen inside. 

            Allen picked up the duffel bag and walked inside the office. Everybody from the previous meeting was there. Director Farkas offered Allen a seat which he gracefully accepted.

            "Let's get down to business, Mr. Black. Have you procured the meteorite?" Farkas asked.

            "Do you have my five hundred thousand dollars?" Allen asked.

            "Five hundred thousand dollars? What five hundred thousand dollars? I do not remember such a sum being promised to you."

            "We have a contractional agreement. If I can bring you the meteorite before twelve A.M. Sunday then you would give me five hundred thousand dollars. It is now eleven forty Saturday night. I still have nineteen minutes to give you the meteorite and still be able to fulfill our contractional agreement."

            "I do not remember agreeing to such an outrageous fee. It would seem that you are trying to blackmail me."

            "Oh? I have here in my pocket a signed contract agreeing to those terms with your signature. Certainly you would not want me to take this to a court of law?"

            "What good would that do you? You are a mercenary. Lying is part of your trade."

            Allen reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black object. The scientists recoiled in horror as Allen pushed a switch on the side. Immediately Director Farkas' voice sounded from the object. It was a recording of the meeting from the previous night.

            "I think that coupled with a signed contract and a strict verbal agreement the courts will be inclined to rule in my favor. Anyways I can just hand over this meteorite to say the museum in Summers."

            "Wait! Director Farkas! Please give the man his money. We need to get our hands on that meteorite." Dr. Ovits pleaded.

            "If anything I'm sure that the museum would like to avoid such a public spectacle."

            "Argh. Do you take cash or credit?"

            "Credit will be just fine."

Winters

            A light snowfall filled the air. The sky was covered in the veil of night. The residents slumbered silently. At the Snow Wood Boarding School most of the lights were out. Only a few students were out and about. Down at the gates a slight crackle filled the air. Then an explosion boomed through the air and a brilliant flash of light. 

            Ness and Paula exited through the portal and into the Winters landscape. The sudden chill rushed through their bodies. Ness approached the gate and pressed the intercom button. A student answered and Ness explained they were there to see Jeff. The gate lock clicked and the gate swung open. 

            Ness and Paula rushed inside to get out of the cold. Maxwell greeted them inside the lobby and walked them to Jeff's room. They knocked on the door and Jeff greeted them. He invited them inside and placed a pot of water on a miniature stove. Paula explained the situation to Jeff while they waited on the tea water.

            "So you're trying to find this mysterious gentleman from your dream?" Jeff asked.

           "Yes. He will be instrumental in whatever event is about to take place." Paula answered.

            "I believe I can see what you are trying to do."

            "What would that be?" Ness asked.

            "You are trying to control or at least shape events of the future." Jeff replied.

            "Wha?"

            "In the future there will be a splitting point. A point in time where two different possible futures are possible. This gentleman you are trying to find will have an incredibly important part in this battle."

            "Could you clarify that a little bit?"

            "Let's say that this guy will be _the_ deciding factor in all of this. If he were to make a certain choice than the future could turn for the good. However if he were to make another choice then the future could turn for evil."

            "This guy could be that important in all of this? He could literally change the entire course of the future?"

            "Yes. I must concur with Paula on this. It is critical that we find this guy."

            "We need to get Poo in on this. It's critical that we all get back together."

            At this time the pot behind Jeff began to whistle shrilly. Jeff poured everybody a cup of tea. After having tea and cookies Jeff packed himself a bag and left with Ness and Paula to Dalaam.

Middle of the Ocean

            The boat rocked in the darkness of the light. A slight wind blew over the deck. In the darkness a black robe flapped in the night. A figure stood on the deck watching the ocean. The ship was heading towards Summers and the first of his goals. Zarus smiled to himself as soon it would begin. 


	5. Chapter 4

The Coming Darkness

by 

JamesPicard_007

Chapter 4

Dalaam

            The harvest moon shone brightly over the country of Dalaam. Its soft glow reached over the homes and fields of the people. Even the palace had a certain softness about it in the light of the moon. Two guards stood outside the palace door. In the calm of the night they had started a fire and were cooking a pot of noodles to eat. 

            The night was peaceful and would be seemingly uneventful like all the others. Then a crackle of energy surged through the air. At first it was alone then the crackling intensified. The guards readied themselves even as the nearby air tingled. Then an explosion ripped through the air joined by a brilliant flash of light.

            Ness, Paula and Jeff emerged from the gap in the time-space continuum. As quickly as they had appeared the gap collapsed upon itself and the hole in time-space reverted to normal. The guards stood in shock at the sudden appearance of these strangers. They prepared to drive them of when a voice came from above.

            "What is going on out there?" the voice yelled.

            Above Prince Poo had stuck his head out a window. The guards were immediately flustered and had no idea of what to do. Poo looked from the guards below to the new arrivals. Ness, Paula and Jeff waved to the prince. Poo waved back and told the guards to escort them into the palace. 

            A few minutes later the Chosen Four was reunited once again. They joined Poo in his bedroom and told him the dilemma at hand.

            "So. Instead of trying to hunt this new arising evil down, we are going to hunt down this mystery man of your dreams?" Poo asked.

            "More like nightmares." Paula replied.

            "We are the Chosen Four. Is it not our job to fight the evils that threaten our world?"

            "According to Paula's vision our parts are already written. However because of this guy the future is uncertain." Ness explained.

            "As far as we know we could succeed in thwarting this evil, but because of this man the future is uncertain. We could do everything humanly possible to stop whatever is coming and this guy could upset everything we have worked for." Jeff said.

            "One man could upset the entire course of the future? What about fate? Does fate not apply to him?" Poo asked.

            "Apparently not." Ness said.

            "According to my vision we are heading down a dangerous path. The future is fuzzy, unclear then there is nothing, but darkness. It is even possible that if evil should triumph that the universe itself will be destroyed. That is why we must find this man. For some reason he will be the deciding factor in the fate of existence itself." Paula replied.

            "Indeed. I shall prepare to depart immediately." Poo answered.

Fourside

            The wind blew softly through the little hotel room. Allen lay asleep on his bed. By the door were a few bags that Allen had packed on this trip. The phone on the bedside stand began to ring. At first Allen tried to ignore it, but soon he gave in and picked up the receiver. 

            "Hello?" He asked sleepily.

            "Al?" A voice said.

            "This is Allen. Who's calling?"

            "It's Sam."

            "Sam! How ya doing?"

            "I fine, but you sound terrible."

            "You caught me in the middle of a nap."

            "Napping on the job. What would your employers think of you now?"

            "For your information I have already finished that job. Thank you very much."

            "Oh well then you can come out here and help me."

            "Wha?"

            "The Scarabian government has finally given me permission to search the Pyramid of the Ancients."

            "Uh-huh. And I guess that you want me to tag along with you?"

            "How did you ever guess?"

            "Call it just knowing you. How soon do you need me out there?"

            "Well right now I'm in Summers. The museum here has decided to help fund the expedition. I'll be here for a few more days so…"

            "Right now I'm going to have to catch a lucky break considering that Summers is the travel hot spot right now."

            "If anything we don't catch up in Summers I'll go ahead and get you a room at the hotel I'm staying at. It's the Hotel of the Desert. Think you can remember that?"

            "It's not really in the desert is it?"

            "Heh. I'll see ya when you get out here. Bye-bye."

            "Bye."

            The connection on the other side clicked off and Allen replaced the receiver. He returned to his napping and woke up again in the early evening. He then gathered his bags and checked out of the hotel. Allen called a taxi who took him to the Fourside Port.

            He got lucky and got the last available ticket to Summers. Allen rested as he traveled to the tourist attraction of the world, but did not imagine the trouble he was about to get into. 


	6. Chapter 5

The Coming Darkness

by 

JamesPicard_007

Chapter 5

Summers

            It was early morning when the boat docked at the Summers port. The crew of the small fishing departed along with their single passenger. The crew had considered him creepy, but he had paid well for the trip to Summers so they did not hold him back. Zarus allowed them to live for now.

            The tourists were beginning to pour from the hotels and into the streets for vacation fun. There was too many of them for Zarus to complete the first step of his mission in secrecy. He decided to wait until nightfall to carry out his mission. A bodybuilder who was out on his morning jog bumped into Zarus.

            "Hey! Watch where you're going old man." He said.

            "I would advise you watch your tongue as it will cause you trouble in the future." Zarus replied.

            "I'd pound you if you weren't so old."

            Zarus placed his hand over the man's heart. The bodybuilder protested for a second before he slumped to the ground devoid of any life. Zarus walked away to find a place where he could rest into nightfall.

            A few hours later the passenger boat that Allen had caught docked into the port. Allen proceeded to the L'hotel de Summers where he had luckily got a reservation the night before. He unpacked his bags in the room and went downstairs to catch the breakfast buffet.

            After a hearty breakfast Allen took a walk through Summers. The sun was shining brightly and there was a gentle breeze. The streets and beach was crowded with tourists. As Allen passed by the museum he saw that there was a special exhibition going on. However Allen was not interested much in the sights of Summers.

            He continued into Toto to visit a tea shop that carried a special blend that Allen enjoyed. As Allen exited the tea shop he noticed a few ruffians nearby. They started to try and follow him discretely, but Allen was too good for them. He took off running and slipped into one of the alleyways.

            His pursuers ran after him into the alleyway, but he had disappeared from the dead end path. Behind them they heard a quiet tap. They turned around to find their prey.

            "Well. Look who's got the fancy moves." A tall one said.

            "Oh. I'm so afraid." A shorter man said.

            "I'd advise you to be on your way before you get hurt." Allen told them.

            "Why should we? We needs some money and it looks like you've got plenty. Especially when we've got these." The tall one said as they produced switchblades from their pockets. 

            They approached Allen tossing their blades between each hand to make themselves look more menacing. The tall lunged at Allen with the blade extending from his left hand. Allen sidestepped and grab the tall man's left arm and brought his knee into the attacker's solar plexus.

            The short one also charged Allen, but Allen replied with a roundhouse kick and knocked the blade out of his hand. Then with a quick jab to the face knocked the short man to the ground. The two thieves looked at each other and got back up. They stood looking at each other deciding on what to do next.

            Then once more they rushed Allen together. Suddenly they jumped to tackle Allen, but he quickly fell flat to the ground and when they landed just behind him he swung his legs out and knocked them once more to the ground. Allen picked up a nearby weighty trash can, threw it on his assailants' backs and then jumped on the can itself.

            "Now. If I was you two I would get up and walk away and never bother anyone again. Got it?" Allen said to them.

            In one final act of defiance the two got up together rolling the trash can and Allen off at the same time. However Allen was expertly trained in athletics and back flipped off the can and landed smoothly on the ground. His attackers, dumbfounded, ran off before he could humiliate them anymore. 

            As they ran off Allen dug behind where the trash can had been to get his box of tea. Having successfully defended himself Allen returned to the hotel. He didn't do much for the rest of the day except visit the hotel's weight room and swimming pool.

            Evening set in and Summers became a wasteland. Clouds poured in and covered the somewhat dismal moon. The wind was somewhat ominous tonight. Allen found that he couldn't sleep and decided to brew himself some of his tea. He sat out on the balcony and stared at the ocean while he sipped his tea.

            There was a feeling in his heart. A feeling of terrible things to come. A sense of dread unlike anything he had felt before. It troubled him greatly. Even his beloved tea did nothing to relax him. He set the tea down on the nearby table and walked to the edge of the balcony. 

            The moon was now peering through the clouds and Allen stared wondering. Then in the distance Allen heard the sound of an alarm. He looked in the direction and saw a dark figure running out of the museum. In his hands was a bright red object the figure placed into the robes he was wearing.

            Then the figure started to run in the direction of the hotel. Allen looked around, but didn't see any police running to the scene. He judged the sidewalk to be only ten feet below him. Allen placed his hand on the balcony and left over the side. He landed in front the running figure who stopped suddenly. 

"What were you doing in the museum?" Allen asked.

            Zarus placed his hand on Allen's chest, but Allen quickly threw it off. Realizing that he had little time to deal with this person he shoved Allen aside and continued running. Allen stumbled a second, but regained his footing and began chasing the thief. Zarus was fast, but Allen was catching up to him fast.

            Zarus ducked into one of the alleyways to try and throw Allen off guard. He twisted and turned through the alleyways, uncertain if he was throwing Allen off. Then he came to a dead end. He stopped for a second to catch his breath before he jumped the wall. Zarus took off running and caught the top of the wall, but something pulled him off and turned him around. 

            Allen slammed Zarus into the wall. Once more Zarus placed his hand on Allen's chest, but nothing happened. Zarus lowered his hand in shock and stared at Allen.

            "What are you? Who..?" Zarus began.

            "What were you doing at the museum?" Allen asked.

            "It's you. Yes."

            "What?"

            "You are the one in the dreams of the few that have been chosen to participate in this grand drama."

            "What are you talking about?"

            "Hahahaha. You shall know soon enough. So. What shall you decide?"

            "You are seriously nuts."

            "Hehehe. Talk now for that is all you can do. We shall meet again. Allen!"

            "What the..?"

            Zarus threw Allen back and in a flash of light disappeared. Allen looked around, but found no signs of Zarus. The thief had vanished completely. 

            "What was he talking about? And how did he know my name….?" Allen thought to himself.

Dalaam

            The Chosen Four had stayed in Dalaam to prepare themselves for the upcoming trials. Everyone had gathered what they needed and were now preparing to leave. Paula was finishing packing her bag when a slight chill overcame her and she slumped to the floor. Ness caught her while Poo and Jeff rushed over.

            "What happened?" Ness asked.

            "It has begun. It has begun." Paula sniffled.


	7. Chapter 6

The Coming Darkness

by 

JamesPicard_007 

Chapter 6

Dalaam

            "What? What has begun?" Ness asked.

            "Does it have something to do with your dream?" Poo asked.

            "Yes." Paula sniffled.

            "We must hurry then. The countdown has begun and we must not delay."

            "We still need to get an idea of who this mystery man is though?" Jeff replied.

            "Paula. Can you remember anything distinctive about this guy? Anything at all." Ness asked.

            "It seemed that he wears a large amount of black. He also carries something large and shiny. Like a sword." Paula replied.

            "He must be a warrior of some sort." Poo said.

            "So where are we going to find information about this guy?" Ness asked.

            "I think I know a place." Jeff said.

            "Then let's get going."

            Ness helped Paula from the floor. They all slipped their backpacks on and walked outside. The group made a final check before they teleported to their destination.

Summers

            The morning breeze blew throughout the beach. The rising sun bringing the forecast of a new day. Tourists once again were beginning to fill the streets and beaches. However in the L'Hotel de Summers, Allen Black continued to rest. The events that had taken place earlier in the night and made him wearier than usual.

            It was nearly mid-day when he stirred from his slumber. Allen drove the sleep from his body with a hot shower and a late breakfast of eggs, sausage, toast and coffee. After breakfast Allen settled down with the local newspaper. As far as the local media knew nothing had happened at the museum last night.

            Allen surmised that the museum wanted to keep it a secret for the time being. Allen checked the schedule for the boat he was using to travel on down to Scaraba. Noticing that he had several hours before the boat would leave, Allen decided to do a little detective work.

            He walked down to the museum where he paid the entrance fee and picked up a small map. The museum mainly held relics from Scaraba. Upstairs was a large tablet with hieroglyphics, but the tablet laid largely untranslated. He looked around for any signs of a break in, but couldn't find any trace. It was as if the stranger had magically broke in…

            After checking the museum, Allen strolled to the alley where the stranger had disappeared. Once more he could not find how the stranger had gotten away from him. Unable to discover anything Allen gathered his things back at the hotel, checked out and walked on down to the Toto docks. 

            Down at the docks Allen searched out his boat.

            "Can I help ya there?" A sailor asked him.

            "I'm here for the four o clock to Scaraba." Allen replied.

            "Ah. I was wondering if you were going to show up or not."

            "Wha?"

            "Lotta people fly to Scaraba anymore. They're afraid of the monsters."

            "Monsters? I thought the Kraken was killed several years ago."

            "It was. Other things have been floating around."

            "Hmm."

            "Well seeing as you're my only passenger how'd you like to take off now?"

            "Wouldn't hurt me a bit."

            "All right. I'll go get my things and we'll be off."

            The sailor pointed out his boat before he walked off to get his things. It was a decent sized fishing boat that seemed to be falling into disrepair. Allen threw his bags onboard and promptly followed them. The sailor returned with a bag of his own. Allen quickly learned that the sailor's name was Abe. Several minutes later they had left the Toto docks and were on their way to Scaraba. 

As time passed and they traveled farther into the ocean; the clouds seemed to darken, the waves began to grow violent and the wind became chilly. Soon the clouds filled the sky and thunder began to sound in the distance. When it finally came the rain started as a small trickle, but soon began to pour faster as if it was a premonition of forthcoming doom.

The sea became increasingly violent and soon the boat began to sway in all directions. Allen slept on a small couch Abe had placed in his small bridge. He had been dreaming of the night before when Abe's scream shattered his slumber. He looked at what had caused Abe to scream.

A trident had pierced the window and a Manly Fish wielding it on the other side. The Manly Fish pulled the trident back and went for a second shot.

"Get down." Allen yelled as he pushed Abe down.

The trident flew over their heads and into the back wall. Allen stood up just as the Manly Fish burst through the other window to collect his trident. The Manly Fish swung at Allen, but Allen had grabbed his duffel bag and countered the blow. The Manly Fish staggered backwards and Allen dove into his duffel bag and pulled out his katana still in the sheath.

The Manly Fish took advantage of Allen's distraction to grab his trident. He quickly thrusted it towards Allen, but Allen held his sheath vertically and blocked the trident. With a swift roundhouse kick Allen shoved the Manly Fish out into the raging storm. By now the rain was poring huge droplets and burst stinging any exposed skin.

Allen pulled the katana out of the sheath and threw the sheath back into the bridge. The Manly Fish thrust his trident once more, but Allen blocked it again. The battle between the Manly Fish and Allen raged in the pouring rain. Allen continually blocked the advances of the Manly Fish. 

After a few minutes it seemed to Allen that the fight could go on forever. Then, by a stroke of dumb luck, a bolt of lightning struck the Manly Fish, who fell off the boat back into the ocean. Allen walked back into the bridge to check on Abe.

"You're pretty good with that thing. What do you do?" Abe said.

"I do protection." Allen replied.

"You're sure made for that."

Suddenly through the booming thunder and the roar of the ocean a terrifying screech pierced the night. A dark figure emerged from the sea and was illuminated by a bolt of lightning.

"It's the Kraken!" Abe yelled.


	8. Chapter 7

The Coming Darkness

by 

JamesPicard_007

Chapter 7

Stonehenge 

            A slight chill passed through Ness' spine as they walked through the ruins of the Stonehenge base. Formerly a base for Giygas and his army; it was now an underground city/refuge for mercenaries and bounty hunters. The passages had been expanded on and the base delved even deeper into the Earth.

            Countless eyes were staring at the young group as they passed by. Ness felt uneasy at the sight. It was no problem for him to fight against evil entities like Giygas, but he had never jumped into the midst of danger so willingly. 

            "Do any of these guys fit the profile?" Ness asked.

            "No. I don't believe so." Paula replied.

            "So how are we going to figure out who we're looking for?" 

            "Ask someone?" Jeff asked.

            "Oh joy."

            Ness' eyes searched around for the person he could deem the least likely to try anything. He couldn't find anyone in the immediate area so the group forged deeper into the base. If the walkways into the heart of the base were considered dangerous then it was nothing compared to what the Chosen Four was no seeing.

            The heart of the former Stonehenge base was filled with activity. Countless mercenaries were moving around shoulder to shoulder. It would be difficult to find anyone in here. Ness and the group managed to squeeze through the crowd into a little restaurant. 

            Inside they surveyed the place to find someone to talk to. In one of the dark corners was a solitary man nursing his drink. The group made their way over to him and sat down. At first he didn't realize they were there, but when he went to call for another drink he saw his guests.

            "What do you want?" The drunk asked.

            "We're looking for someone." Ness replied.

            "That's nice. I'm looking for another beer. Oy!"

            "This is really important to us." Paula said.

            "Don't need to be no kiddies down here. Why don't you go on home?"

            "We said this was important. We are trying to find someone. Help us out and we'll be on our way."

            "You don't understand. Kiddies like you don't need to be down 'ere. It's a little too dangerous."

            "I think we can decide for ourselves what dangerous is." Ness retorted.

            "Well it ain't doing you any good sitting 'ere talking to me. I ain't never been one for remembering faces."

            "Rats." Jeff said.

            "But you could try talkin' with Frank. He always had a good eye for detail. He usually hangs out in a room with a buncha glass tubes or something like that."

            With those final words the drunk passed out on the table. The four sat there for a moment in bewilderment before getting up and leaving the restaurant.

            "Well that done us a lot of good." Jeff said.

            "I believe we should look for this "Frank" that he was talking about." Poo replied.

            "I agree. I also think I know where he is. A room with glass tubes? Sounds like where Dr. Andounts and the others where held prisoner back when this place belonged to Giygas." Ness said.

            "Sure does." Jeff said.

            "Shall we get going then?"

Middle of the Sea

            As the lightning flashed throughout the darkened sky the Kraken released a deafening roar that sounded over the raging waves and booming thunder. Abe jumped to the wheel to get the boat away, but the sea was too rough and the Kraken too excellent a swimmer. It swam in front of the boat once more blocking its path. 

            Now the mighty raised its mighty tail in the air and brought it down towards the boat. Instantly the bow shattered into splinters of wood. The Kraken then swam to the back off the boat and raised its tail as if it was going to slap Allen of the boat. The Kraken swung its tail, but Allen quickly collapsed onto the deck and felt on the passing breeze of the swing.

            The Kraken roared in response of the defiance of its victim. Once again the Kraken raised its tail to slap Allen, but once again he was prepared. As the tail rushed towards him Allen thrusted his sword into the creatures' tail. Once more the Kraken roared into the night however this time the roar was filled with pain.

            The Kraken tried to retrieve its tail, but Allen's sword had dug in too deeply and was now seated in the tail and therefore rose with the tail bringing Allen along. Realizing that Allen was now hanging on its tail the Kraken began to swing it around wildly, but the sword didn't budge and neither did Allen. The Kraken realized that it couldn't get rid off Allen this way.

            Then the creature brought its tail to its head. Allen couldn't see it, but he guessed that the Kraken was filled with anger. The Kraken turned its tail in such a way that Allen could stand on it. Then it began to bring its head back as it got ready to strike. Allen crouched beside his sword and tightened his grip as if he were ready to accept his fate.

            The Kraken then lunged forward to catch Allen in its mighty jaws, but Allen pulled his sword out of the creatures' tail and leapt into the air and onto the Kraken's head.

            "Time to say good night big boy." Allen said.

            With those words Allen thrusted his sword into the Kraken's head. One last time the Kraken roared through the night. This time it was a roar of defeat. Allen pulled his sword out and leapt back over to the boat.

            "Wow! That was amazing! You actually killed the Kraken." Abe said.

            "It should have known better than to pick a fight." Allen replied.

            "Heh….. LOOK OUT!"

            Allen turned around just in time to see what was happening. The Kraken was now beginning to fall back into the ocean however it was going to crash through the boat first. Allen and Abe jumped off the boat only a moment before the dead Kraken collided with the boat.

            The boat instantly shattered throwing wood and metal everywhere. Allen looked around, but he couldn't find Abe anywhere. Allen took some comfort knowing that Abe had been wearing a life jacket, but he couldn't say the same about himself. Then something bumped his head.

            He turned around to see the life raft floating behind him. He quickly pulled the cord and climbed into the boat when it was filled. Now the raging storm had began to calm down and had slowed to a slight drizzle. Allen saw his duffel bag, katana and sheath floating out in the water and retrieved them.

            "Isn't this just wonderful?" Allen asked himself.

            For now he was stranded in the middle of the ocean with not a speck of land in sight.   


	9. Chapter 8

The Coming Darkness

by 

JamesPicard_007

Chapter 8

Stonehenge

            As the Chosen Four traversed deeper into the Stonehenge base the more familiar and desolate it become. Not as many people resided in the deep depths of the Stonehenge base and as such it hadn't been changed from when Ness and the group had been there in the War Against Giygas. 

            Soon the group happened upon a familiar room. The one that lead to the prisoner chamber. The weaving platforms that hung over the endless void. 

            "Well isn't this a pleasant sight?" Paula observed.

            "We're almost there." Ness said. 

            "Why do I feel uneasy about this?" 

            "Yes. Why do you feel uneasy about this?" A new voice said. 

           The group turned around to meet the voice. A lone figure was standing on the guardrails holding his balance perfectly. He was dressed formally as if he were prepared to go to a party however his skin was eerily pale. 

            "So… this is the legendary Chosen Four? He said in a dignified tone. 

            "Who are you?" Ness cried. 

            "I am merely a servant. Servants are not worthy of a name in the eyes of my Master."

            "Who is your master?" 

            "Hahahahahahaha. You shall not live long enough to find out. Your journey ends here, Chosen Heroes of All. I promise I shall make it quick."

            As quickly as he had appeared Servant was gone. The group surveyed the dark room frantically hoping for some sign, but it was all in vain. The room was too vast and too dark for anything to be seen clearly. Suddenly a scream pierced the silence. Ness turned to see Paula being held up in the air by an invisible force. 

             Then she was thrown to the other side of the room as if she was nothing but a rag doll. The fight had only begun.

Sabio Island

            The island of Sabio was a tropical paradise in every sense of the word. The luscious palm trees, the exotic flowers, the vast forests, a lovely beach. Zarus hated all of it. The sun was too bright for his tastes and it even shone through his dark hood. He had made it to the forest as fast as he could so that the canopy of leaves would block the sunlight.

            Zarus smiled as he saw the mountain in the distance. Still to him it was too bright so he waited in the forest for night. It was at this time that some poachers were roaming through the forest. They had seen very little game and this area was usually populated with tigers and such. 

            They had caught eye of Zarus' dark cloak and was mistakenly heading over to see what he was doing.

            "Hey! What are you doing here?" A poacher said.

            "Hmm?" Zarus replied.

            "Yeah you. You freak. What the freak are you doing out here?"

            "Waiting…"

            "Waiting? Waiting for what?"

            "It is none of your concern, human."

            "None of my? Human? Who do you think you are?"

            "I am the servant of the perfect darkness. Servant of the One who shall rise again in the Coming Darkness. Servant of the One who shall return to claim the world that is rightfully his. Servant of the Child of the Nightmare Rock."

            "What kind of freak are you?"

            Zarus picked up the poacher and the others pointed their guns straight at Zarus.  

            "Haha. Tell your friends to stand down."

            "Bite me."

            "Very well"

            With a might spin Zarus threw the poacher deep into the forest. The other poachers stood shocked for a minute before they took off running. Zarus continued to wait in peace for nightfall to come.

            There was a slight commotion down at the beach. It was nothing like what had happened to the poachers, but as big none the less. Something had washed up on shore. Something big and yellow. There was a crowd forming around the area. Police were holding them back as an ambulance pulled in. The medics rushed over to the scene.

            "How is he?" A medic asked.

            "He's breathing so that's good. We better get him to the hospital." The other said.

            They ran back to the ambulance and grabbed a stretcher and wheeled it over. They picked the guy up and lifted him onto the stretcher. One of the medics grabbed the things that had been in the raft. They wheeled the stretcher back to the ambulance and lifted it inside. Of course Allen had been oblivious to it all. 


	10. Chapter 9

The Coming Darkness

by 

JamesPicard_007

Chapter 9

Sabio Island

            Night had fallen on the little island of Sabio. The exotic island laid in rest. The full moon was hidden away by storm clouds as the island was soon entering the rainy season. The few village lights dimly shone upon the sandy beach however there was a strange light tonight. Upon the mountain a small yet indistinguishable red light was slowly traveling up the mountain side.

            The Caron Ruby shone brightly as Zarus tread up the mountain. After night had fell the villain had begun to make his way up the mountain. He stopped for a second and winced as if struck by an invisible pain then continued his journey up the mountain. Soon he reached a flatter part of the mountain.

            Zarus searched around and soon behind a huge thicket of bushes found a small passageway. He proceeded through the dark tunnel with the light of the Caron Ruby guiding him. As he drew closer to the end of the tunnel a light from inside the mountain began to grow as well as the temperature. 

            When Zarus crawled out of the tunnel he found himself in a vast volcanic chamber. The lava boiled hot and was restless. Out of the corner of his eye Zarus saw what he was looking for. Near the edge of the cliff he stood on was an ancient pedestal. Covered in hieroglyphs on the top was a small cavity.

            Zarus took the Caron Ruby and thrust it into the cavity. Nothing happened at first, but a few seconds later the mountain began to rumble and a bright, blue beam shot from the pedestal straight into the sky. The beam only lasted a few seconds, but the mountain continued to rumble as Zarus removed the gem.

            "It is done my lord. The first seal has been broken and soon you shall be free." 

Stonehenge

            Suddenly Ness felt pain like he had not felt before. He struggled to keep his eyes open. Around the chamber were his defeated comrades. Beaten by the powerful foe who called himself Servant. They had been treated as rag dolls and as easily defeated. Now Ness stood alone against the powerful foe. 

            Ness looked towards Servant who was merely floating in the air. He struggled to invoke his psychic powers so that he could break free from the demon. Servant noticed the young hero's attempt and merely laughed and threw him against the nearby wall,

            "Give up you fool. Can you not see that your powers cannot begin to compare with mine?" Servant cried.

            "I will never quit until I breathe my last breath." Ness retorted.

            "That shall be a request I will be glad to fulfill."

            Servant began to rush Ness, but Ness launched a psychic flash of light against him. Servant was blinded for a moment and in that time Ness struck him with his bat. The villain was momentarily stunned however he recovered quickly and retaliated against Ness with a psychic blast of his own. 

            Ness was thrown once more into the wall. His body ached, but he rose once more to fight his foe. However this time was too much for him and he collapsed to his knees. Servant floated over and picked up Ness by the throat. 

            "Is this the power of the Chosen One? The power of the hero chosen by the Apple of Enlightenment? The one who will destroy the Nightmare Rock? Hahahaha. Don't make me laugh. Surely you cannot be the hero. Say goodbye to this world hero." 

            Servant raised the young hero high above him. Ness struggled helplessly against his one handed hold on himself. Servant began to gather the energy he required to destroy Ness. The room grew bright with the collecting energies.

            "Farewell. Hero."

            Ness cried out in pain as the evil energies bombarded him. Servant howled with insane laughter, but then suddenly the energies overflowing Ness' senses stopped. The room dimmed and Servant stopped laughing. Then an aura of energy began to surround Ness. The aura grew brighter and filled Servant with unspeakable pain forcing him to drop Ness and back off.

            "So you do have some power in you. I will leave for now, but I shall return to finish you later."

            The room dimmed for a slight second and in that moment Servant had disappeared. Ness struggled to stand, but a sudden weariness came over him and he collapsed on the cold floor.

Sabio Island

            The first thing Allen noticed was everything. A dull pain shot through body; the result of being tossed around so much at sea. At first he thought he was still in the raft, but when he turned his head he noticed the softness of the pillow beneath it. He opened his eyes and looked around. He found himself lying in a bed in a hospital. 

            "Doctor! He's awake!" A voice screeched.

           Allen looked up to see a nurse running out of his room. A minute later she returned followed by a young male doctor.

            "So he is. Thank you nurse. I can take it from here." The doctor said. 

            "Where am I?" Allen croaked as he watched the nurse leave.

            "You're in the Grandstaff Hospital on Sabio Island." 

            "How did I get here?"

            "That's a question we'd like answered as well. Some people found you and your raft adrift on the beach and you were rushed here."

            "…The Kraken."

            "The Kraken?"

            "Yeah. It attacked my boat. I got in the raft and floated around. I guess I passed out."

            "You were unconscious when they found you."

            "Lovely. Now let me out of here."

            "Sir I really advise against that. You need to rest."

            "Is there any reason you can keep me here?"

            "…No. Nurse! Get this man his discharge papers." The doctor yelled into the hallway.

            "Ugh. Where's my stuff?" Allen asked. 

            "We'll have it brought to you."

            A few minutes later Allen belongings were returned to him. His duffel bag was, fortunately, water-proof and all his clothes and other things were still dry. He put on some clothing suitable for a tropical climate and then walked out to the front desk and handed the attendant his discharge papers. 

            "Thank you, sir. Now there's just the matter of your bill." The attendant said.

            "Bill?" Allen replied.

            "Yes, sir. Now when they found you they didn't find any insurance card. Can you tell us why?"

            "I don't carry insurance."

            "Oh. What about your family? You should carry some for their sake."

            "I don't have any."

            "Wha…? Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."  
            "I just happened to be in one of those professions where I don't have time."

            "Well you still need to take care of this bill."

            "Do you take debit?"

            "As long as it'll clear."

            Allen reached into his wallet and pulled out a debit card and handed it to the attendant. She swiped it through the card reader and waited several minutes before handing it back to him and have him sign a paper okaying the transfer. Then the attendant handed him a copy of his bill and bade him farewell.

            When he first walked out of the hospital the morning sun struck him brightly. He pulled on a pair of sunglasses to shield his eyes and looked for a nearby hotel. After checking into the Sabio Halton he decided to take a nap as he was still feeling a bit tired. Allen awoke in the early afternoon and decided to travel downtown for lunch. On his way down the island suddenly shook with a great force momentarily.

            "What was that?" He asked a nearby citizen.

            "Haven't you heard?" The citizen replied.

            "Let's say I just got here."

            "A few days ago the volcano became active again. Ever since then the island has been suffering these tremors."

            "I see. Thanks for the info."

            A while later Allen finished lunch at a local café. He decided to ask the waiter a few questions he came over to give Allen his bill.

            "Excuse me, but when does the soonest boat leave for Scaraba?" Allen asked.

            "I'm afraid there aren't any ships leaving for Scaraba in a long time." The waiter said.

            "Why's that?" 

            "Do you know what happened a few days ago?"

            "I've heard about the volcano."

            "Not that. What's going on down at the docks."

            "I haven't heard about that one."

            "Well for the past few days the docks have been filled with… filled with Krakens."

            "Krakens?"

           "Yes. They sit on the edge of the docks so no boats have been attacked, but nobody comes in and nobody goes out. It seems a lot of weird things have been happening around here lately."

            "What else has happened?"

            "Well on the night that the volcano became active again the same moment that it came back to life a strange blue beam shot into the air from it."

            "A blue beam?"

            "Yes. It only lasted for a few seconds so very few people saw it."

            "I see. That is weird."

            "Yeah. Few tourists are coming to the island anymore."  
            "Well I really need to get to Scaraba. Are you sure there isn't any way for me to get there?"

            "No way by boat however on the edge of town there is an elderly gentleman that owns a helicopter. Perhaps he would be willing to fly you to Scaraba."

            "Thank you. Looks like I have a visit to make."


	11. Chapter 10

The Coming Darkness

by 

JamesPicard_007

Chapter 10

Sabio Island

            Midday had passed on the little isle of Sabio and now Allen Black stood outside an old home that seemed to need many repairs and a yard filled with countless junk. Allen's nose twinged at the smell of the ancient "treasures" however he pressed on and approached the home and knocked on the door. Inside Allen heard shuffling and a low voice.  While he waited for the door to be answered Allen walked around on the porch. He noticed a small distance away the helicopter he had heard of and currently needed. 

            "Can I help you?" An elderly voice called. Allen turned around to see that the door had been answered by an elderly man.

            "Yes. My name is Allen Black. I'm interesting in hiring your services as a pilot." Allen replied.

            "Piloting, eh? Well come inside and we'll discuss this some more." 

            A bit later Allen was inside the old man's home enjoying a cup of tea. He had come to learn that the gentleman's was Jake and that he had been a test pilot before retiring.

            "So tell me sonny. Why do you need this old man's piloting services?" Jake asked.

            "I need to get to Scaraba. I'm a member of an archeological team doing some work down there." Allen said.

            "Scaraba? Why not just take a boat down there?"

            "Haven't you heard? The port has been cut off by Krakens."

            "Krakens you say? 

            "Yeah. The harbor is filled with them."

            "So why don't you just take them out of the harbor?"

            "Well normally _I would _however I don't think a lot of people would be happy with the island being ablaze."

            "I see. Well I'd like to help you, but no can do."

            "What? But your helicopter seemed fine when I looked at it outside!"

            "There is nothing wrong with the chopper itself…"

            "Then what's the problem?"

            "The last time I flew back while I was passing over the mountain something happened and I lost a precious trinket of mine. A personal good luck charm of mine you could say."

            "Uh-huh. And this involves me how?

            "Well I can't fly you to Scaraba if I don't have my lucky charm. So if you want me to fly you to Scaraba…"

            "I have to find your lucky charm…"

            "Well I wish you luck in finding it. It's a big mountain."

            Suddenly Allen found himself being picked up and the next moment he realized he was outside and the door was being slammed behind him. 

            "How do I get myself into these situations?" Allen asked himself.

            A few hours later Allen was in the forest at the foot of the mountain searching for the old man's trinket.

            "How am I supposed to find this thing? I have no idea of what it is or even what it looks like." Allen thought.

            It was true. The old man had given him no indication of what his trinket was or even where he had specifically lost it. The only clues that Allen had was that he was looking for a small trinket on a large mountain. Of course using what knowledge he had he had made a few calculations and cut down the possible area of where the charm could be considerably.

            Now Allen was searching through the thick forest for the trinket. 

            "I can handle a squad of Sprouts. I can survive living outside in Winters for a few days. I can hack into the government and download top secret files on how the cost of doughnuts are overly inflated. But finding an itty bitty little charm on a gigantic mountain is something that is _waaaaaay_ out of my league! YEARGH! HOW DID I GET MYSELF INTO THIS?" Allen lamented.

            "Hey! Would you shut up over there?" A voice yelled. 

            "What the?"  

            Out of some nearby bushes walked the poachers that had encountered Zarus a few days ago. However this time they were armed to the teeth and the poacher who had been thrown by Zarus was wearing bandages.  
            "Whatcha you doing in these woods?" One of the poachers asked.

            "I am could ask the same, but I think it's pretty obvious whatever you're doing isn't legal." Allen retorted.

            "Who are you? Are you a cop?" Another poacher said.

            "You're not that fortunate."

            The poachers stood still for a second then the bandaged one reached for his pistol, but he had barely pulled it out of the holster when it leapt from his hand. They stood bewildered as they saw Allen's arm outstretched holding his own pistol with a small bit of smoke escaping from the barrel.

            "Don't even think about it." Allen warned.

            "GET HIM!" The bandaged poacher yelled.

            "I warned you."

            The first poacher rushed Allen with his right fist extended, but Allen ducked and countered with an uppercut into his stomach. While the poacher was stunned Allen swept his left leg through the spot were the poacher was standing and knocked him onto his back. With the defeat of his friend the second poacher also rush Allen with his right fist, but this time Allen sidestepped from his attacker's path and grabbed his arm as he ran by and led him into a nearby tree. 

            "So have you watched your girlfriends suffer enough or are you willing to try your luck?" Allen asked the bandaged poacher. 

            "Gah! Prepare to die." The poacher replied as he pulled out a machete. 

            "Ooo. Frisky."

            The poacher charged Allen with his machete raised in the air, but Allen pulled his katana from its sheath and blocked the blow. The poacher continued to swing his machete wildly, but Allen was too well trained in swordplay for the man's wild attacks to hit him.

            "Had enough yet?" Allen said.

            "Never!" The poacher replied. 

            Once more the poacher rushed Allen, but this time Allen turned and ran towards a tree. When he got to the tree Allen jumped and ran up the trunk. The poacher skidded to a stop about a foot from the tree as he watched Allen kick off the trunk and start to flip behind him. While in mid-flip Allen thrusted his feet out and kicked the poacher in the back of the head and shoved him into the tree. As Allen landed gracefully on the ground the poacher fell unconscious.

            "Told you you wasn't that fortunate." Allen said.

            He replaced his katana in his sheath and resumed his search of the mountain.   


	12. Chapter 11

The Coming Darkness

by

JamesPicard_007

Chapter 11

Stonehenge

            Ness had seen the vision. He had seen it as clearly as Paula had. The darkened skies covered the lands while thunder boomed ominously and lightning flashed almost every second. A foul wind blew and it chilled Ness to the bone despite the fact that this was a dream that had yet to pass. And there towering over all was a dark shadow that held the shape of a demon.

            Then Ness' eyes caught something moving at the shadow's feet. There was another figure only this one was in the shape of a man. He was kneeling at the demon's feet. Not so much as bowing to the demon, but as if he had been beaten down in battle. Ness struggled to see the identity of the fallen man more clearly, but every time he got close to him the figure became clouded.

            Then something happened. Something that Paula had not described in the vision she saw. This was something new. The figure slowly stood up, its chest heaving greatly. Its arms hung to its side and in its right hand Ness saw it grasping a sword. The air suddenly began to grow warm and then something happened that frightened Ness to the core.

            The figure had sprouted wings. Not normal feathered wings, but terrible tattered wings of fire. Ness feel to his back and tried as hard as he could to back away, but everything started to glow brighter. Soon the light engulfed everything and Ness found himself back on the cold Stonehenge floor. He looked up to see a tall man towering over him.

            "Are you all right?" The tall man asked.

            "I think I'll live" Ness replied as he stood up out here.

            "What happened out here? It looks like a war zone out here. Has there been a battle?"

            "Yeah. There was."

            "Well we heard a commotion out here, but for some reason the door was jammed."

            "Hmm."

            "Hey! What are kids like yourselves doing down here? This isn't exactly a reputable place for folks like you to be running around in."

            "We're looking for Frank."

            "Frank? Now what would you want with him?"

            "We think that he might have information that'll help us."

            "Are you sure? Frank can be a dangerous person."

            "This is important to us."

            "Alright. Don't say I didn't warn you."

            Ness walked over to his friends and revived them with a little PSI and checked their wounds. When he was satisfied with their condition the tall man lead them to the chamber with all the glass tubes where Dr. Andounts and other had been held during the War Against Giygas. The tall man approached a thick metal door on the other side. He knocked loudly and a small slot in the door opened. 

            "What was it?" A gruff voice asked.

            "Seems there was a battle out there. I've got some kids here who want to see Frank." The tall man said.

            "What? Now why would they want to see Frank?"

            "They say they wanna talk to him."

            "All right" The voice said after a few seconds passed.

            The slot in the door closed and sounds of bolts being moved could be heard from behind. The door creaked open with a loud groan and a hand waved the group inside.  Inside the room was quite dim. There were only small bits of light shining upon the men that sat in the room. Ness couldn't see their faces very well, but he could tell one was smoking a cigar.

            "So… what is it that you wanted to ask me kiddies?" The cigar smoker asked.

            "We're looking for someone." Ness said.

            "That is quite vague. I believe if I am to be of any help you need to be more specific."

            "We're looking for a… a mercenary."

            "A mercenary? Why ever should you want to be looking for a mercenary?"

            "Hey Frank! Take a look at the girl!" A man holding cards said.

            "Hmm. Yes. You're Ms. Polestar aren't you?" Frank asked curiously.

            "Yes…" Paula said.

            "Now I am definitely intrigued. Why would you be looking for a mercenary?"

            "Do you think we should tell him?" Ness thought.

            "I don't see why not. They probably wouldn't believe us anyways." Paula responded telepathically.

            "We believe… we believe that a mercenary may play a critical role in an event that will decide the fate of the future."

            "Interesting. And pray tell who this mercenary is?" Frank replied.

            "We don't know who he is. We only have a rough description." Paula said.

            "Then describe this mercenary as best as you can to me and I shall help you as best I am able." 

            "He wears black clothing…"

            "As do many mercenaries."

            "And he carries a sword." Jeff said.

            "A sword you say? Now that's really cutting the list down. Jimmy, who do we know that uses a sword?" Frank asked.

            "Well there's Swordsman of course. Ash, Blank, Wedge…" Jimmy started.

            "Don't forget about Black." Cards said.

            "Black does not operate within the guild."

            "Wait a minute. Who's Black?" Ness asked.

            "Allen Black. A mercenary who happens to fit your description." Frank answered.

            "What do you mean by "does not operate within the guild"?" 

            "Most mercenaries adhere to a guild for… insurance reasons. Allen Black is not a member of any guild." Cards replied.

            "So he works for himself?" Poo asked.

            "Yes. Although this practice is frowned upon in our circles." Frank said. 

            "Why?" Jeff said.

            "Mercenaries contribute a small portion of their earnings to help the guild. It is this portion which helps the guild support the mercenaries. However in the case of Black all the money he makes goes to himself."

            "So you lose some money. Why is this a problem?" Ness said   

            "As much as we hate to admit it Black is very good at what he does."

            "What do you mean?"

            "Usually it is a policy of guild mercenaries to eliminate freelancers to eliminate competition. We have sent fifteen of our best members after Black."

            "So?"

            "At once."

            "Oh."

            "Only one of those men ever return and that was basically to mock us at the attempt."

            "Black would most likely be your man. All of our sword-carrying men are on disability." Cards said.

            "Why's that?" Jeff asked.

            "Black."

            "Ok then. So is there any way we can get ahold of him?" Ness asked.

            "None that we know of and we have no clue of his whereabouts." Frank said.

            "Ok. Well thank you for your time."

            "Wait a minute. Surely you don't think that this information is free."

            "Uhhh."

            "That will be ten thousand dollars."

            "Ten thousand!? Do you take debit?"

            "As long as it clears."

            Cards picked up a small device and walked over to Ness who was digging through his pockets. When he found his ATM card he slid it through the card reader Cards was holding. A few seconds later a small ding sounded and Ness confirmed the ten thousand dollar transfer.

            "Thank you for your business. I hope you can find who you are looking for." Frank said.

            "Yeah. Thanks." Ness said as he led the group out.

            "Follow them." Frank said after the group had left.

            "Boss?" Cards asked.

            "They are going to look for Black. They are going to lead us to Black and when they find him we shall kill him for what he has done to me."

            Frank leaned forward into the light revealing on the left side of his face a long, thin, hideous scar.


	13. Chapter 12

The Coming Darkness

by 

JamesPicard_007

Chapter 12

Sabio Island

            Night had long fallen on Sabio Island and Allen's patience had gone long before that. Allen was now sprawled out on the ground beside a roaring fire. The stars twinkled above in the clear night sky. Allen let out a long sigh. So far he had been unsuccessful in finding the old man's charm. 

            The lush greenery of the forest covered a lot of the ground making it hard to see much at all let alone a small trinket. The island was beginning to shake more frequently as the newly revived volcano became more active. It had yet to spew any magma, but Allen felt that the day it would was coming soon. 

            "Things just don't seem to be going right lately." Allen said to himself.

            With nothing else to do Allen thought back to that night in Summers. The mysterious stranger and his words. The theft from the museum. What did it all mean and how was he connected to it. Suddenly Allen noticed that the smell of the smoke became stronger. 

            He checked the fire to make sure it hadn't reached something it should have, but everything was okay. Allen quickly looked to the top of the volcano, but nothing was happening there. 

            "Ok. Little freaky here."

            Allen got up and began to search around for where the extra smoke was coming from. A few minutes later he found the source. A small bush that was sitting beside the cone of the mountain was slowly burning. Allen pushed the bush away and was suddenly bathed in heat.

            Behind the bush was a tunnel that led into the mountain. Allen was about to crawl into the tunnel when he felt something in the bush. He pulled out a small bronze medal. Allen quickly wondered if this was the trinket the old man was looking for, but the heat from the tunnel recaptured his attention and he pocketed the medal as he crawled in. 

            The heat grew intense and nearly unbearable as Allen crawled deeper into the volcano. Soon he emerged in the same chamber that Zarus had been in only days earlier. Allen walked over to the edge of the cliff and peered at the flowing lava below.

            "Just the sight I wanna see." Allen said sarcastically,

           Then Allen caught sight of the shrine in the distance. Allen walked over and examined the hieroglyphs on the pedestal. He couldn't decipher any of them, but there was a few that caught Allen's eye. One was eight blue beams shooting from the ground and what looked to be encasing a demon.

            The other had the same demon only this time the demon was holding a sword and fighting a man. A man dressed completely in black. Allen thought back to Summers, but quickly shook the thought away. He walked back over to the tunnel and crawled back to his fire and prepared to rest for the night…

Stonehenge

            The group was delighted to see daylight after spending so much time in the darkness of the Stonehenge. They took a minute to enjoy the fresh air before heading down to Dr. Andounts lab. Once there the good doctor offered them doughnuts and coffee to enjoy. While they snacked they discussed the knowledge they had gained.

            "So what do you guys think? Should we trust their word?" Jeff asked.

            "It is the best lead we have yet." Poo said.

            "It's pretty vague though." Ness retorted.

            "Ness is right. We may have a name now, but where are we going to start looking for him?" Paula said.

            "She's right. We already lost nearly a week down there. Place was really expanded on since we last visited. Anyways we don't even know if this is the right guy." Jeff said.

            "We have nothing else to go on right now." Poo said.

           "Precisely! We could be going after the wrong guy. And what if he doesn't even know what's going on?" Jeff replied.

            "What do you mean?" Ness asked. 

            "Okay. By Paula's own admission even she doesn't know what's going to happen for certain am I right?" Jeff said.

            "Yes." Paula admitted.

            "Therefore he could work for good or he could work for evil." Jeff said 

            "What are you getting at?" Ness said impatiently.

            "Okay, Ness. Say you're in the exact same position as this guy. You learn that some future act of yours can potentially change the balance of power in the universe. Which side would you choose to work for?" Jeff said curiously.

            "I would go with good of course." Ness replied.

            "Exactly! You know what's going to happen therefore you can choose what you're going to do about it. Now we know that there is a new evil trying to rise to power and Paula's vision says clearly that we will fight against this guy. However whenever this guy enters the picture the vision gets blurry right?" Jeff explained.

            "Yes. The vision slows and nothing can be seen clearly. As if that part hasn't been written yet." Paula answered. 

            "Right. Therefore this guy, Allen, must not know what's going on." Jeff finished.

            "No. There is more here than meets the eye." Poo responded.

            "Why do you say that?" Ness asked.

            "Even if he doesn't know of the situation now he would obviously know of it when it happens. At that point he would make a decision of what he wants to do. Clearly Paula is interpreting this correctly. There is some force at work here that is preventing the clear future. What it is I cannot say, but clearly this event is monumental. For good and evil." Poo said.

            "Hmm." Jeff replied.

            "We can fight over the technical details later. What we need to decide here and now is if Allen Black is the man we want to go after. This is our deciding point guys. Let's do the right thing." Ness said. Paula, Jeff and Poo nodded.

            "Then it's agreed. We go after Black. Let's just hope he's the right man…" 


	14. Chapter 13

The Coming Darkness

by 

JamesPicard_007

Chapter 13

Sabio Island

            Allen watched the sunrise while he sipped tea from his hotel window. He had awoken a few hours earlier and had made his way from the mountain back to the hotel. Allen looked to the medal he had found and wondered once more if it truly was the old man's trinket. He had spent many hours on the mountain looking for it and he really didn't want to go back if this wasn't the right thing.

            "I'd rather go through those Krakens." Allen said to himself. 

            A little bit later Allen enjoyed breakfast and the morning newspaper which happened to contain a most interesting article. 

**Rare Jewel Missing from Museum**

In a stunning announcement last night Mr. Fork, curator of the Scaraba Cultural Museum, released details of the theft of the Caron Ruby. The Ruby has been missing for several days however details were released only after a private investigation by the museum staff.  "_This is indeed a tragedy" says Mr. Fork, "The Ruby itself has no monetary value as it is not a true ruby however it is mentioned many times in Scarabian legends." _ So far the Summers police say they have uncovered no clues and are uncertain how the Ruby was stolen. Among the many legends that the Caron Ruby appears in; it most prominently shows up in the legend of the Coming Darkness, a time when an ancient demon conqueror will rise again and plunge the world into unforgettable darkness.

            "So… that's what that guy stole that night." Allen said to himself. Allen read over the article several times. He wondered for what reason exactly the Ruby had been stolen.

            "Could it have some connection with this Coming Darkness legend?" Allen thought to himself.

            Allen then caught sight of the time and quickly finished his breakfast. He returned to his room quickly and grabbed the medal along with the rest of his stuff and checked out. He walked back to the edge of town to the old man's house. Allen knocked on the door and waited for the old man to answer.

            "Who the… oh it's you again." The old man said.

            "Yes it's me again." Allen replied.

            "So did you find my good luck charm?" The old man asked eagerly.

            "Well I don't know if this is it, but I found this medal." Allen said as he presented the medal to the old man. 

            "You did find it! Oh happy day! Now you say you wanted to get to Scaraba?" The old man said as he pocketed his recovered treasure.

            "Yeah." Allen responded.

            "Alright. Go wait by the helicopter and I'll just get changed." The old man said happily.

            As the old man rushed back into the house Allen walked over to the helicopter. It was an old model at least ten years old, but Allen noticed that on the outside at least it was in good shape. Allen sat his duffel bag on the ground and pulled a 9mm gun from it which he began to disassemble and clean. A few minutes later the old man walked out dressed in an old war uniform.

            "Say… what's that pop gun you've got there?" The old man asked.

            "It's not exactly a pop gun. It's a customized 9 millimeter pistol." Allen said.

            "Customized how?" The old man said curiously.

            "Mainly for the ammo which is a specialized 9 millimeter round that also has armor-piercing capabilities and a hollow point." Allen answered.

            "What do you need that for?" The old man asked.

            "Let's just say it's required for my line of business. You know I've never caught your name." Allen replied.

            "My name's Simon, Simon X. Roberts although most people just call me Bob." Bob said.

            "I'm Allen. So are you ready to fly?" Allen asked.

            "You bet I am. It's been a while since I've flown, but it always comes back in no time." Bob answered.

            Allen finished cleaning his pistol, returned it to the duffel bag and grabbed the duffel bag and climbed into the helicopter. Bob climbed into the pilot's seat and starting warming up the chopper while Allen buckled himself in. A minute later they were hovering over Bob's yard. Soon they were flying across the island and towards the ocean. Allen quickly noticed that Bob was flying somewhat low and was heading in the direction of the harbor.

            "Um… What are you doing?" Allen asked as he saw the herd of Krakens in the distance.

            "A little flyby." Bob replied.

            "Are you sure that's safe?" Allen asked.

            "I thought you said you could take them out?" Bob said questionably.

            "I can, but I don't just go out and provoke them." Allen responded.

            "Come on! Live a little!" Bob retorted.

            "I assure you that ticking off a herd of giant, fire-breathing sea lizards is _not_ my idea of living!" Allen said.

            "YEEEEEEEE-HAW!" Bob yelled.

            "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Allen screamed.

            The helicopter plunged right into the middle of the herd. The Krakens reared their heads and spat fire at the passing aircraft, but Bob was too good a flyer and expertly missed the flames.

            "Ha ha! That'll show them!" Bob said. 

            "Um… They're following us." Allen said as he looked on the rear-view mirror.

            "I expected as much. Go back there and man the guns." Bob replied.

            Allen unbuckled himself and walked to the back. There in the back was an extendable platform with a massive gatling gun mounted and a chair just behind it which Allen strapped himself into. As soon as he was secure Bob opened the side door and extended the platform out.

            "How do I get myself into these situations?" Allen asked himself.

Winters

            The sun had fallen behind the horizon in the country of Winters and now had been replaced by stars and the moon. The group had decided to stay at the Andounts' residence while they formulated their plan to search for Allen. 

            "Ok guys. We knew from the beginning that this was going to be hard." Ness said.

            "Hard? Hard doesn't even begin to describe what we're going through! We're clueless! Utterly clueless!" Jeff lamented.

            "He's right, Ness. We don't even know _where_ to start looking and I don't many people would know of the Allen Black we're looking for." Paula said.

            "Come on… Poo! What do you think?" Ness said.

            "I have to agree with Jeff and Paula. We have literally nothing to go on. We need a miracle to get anywhere with this." Poo replied.

            "Hey kids. Have you seen this article in tonight's paper?" Dr. Andounts yelled from the living room.

            "What article?" Jeff asked.

            The group walked into the living room where Dr. Andounts pointed out the article he was talking about; "**Rare Jewel Missing from Museum"**. They read over the article several times to get everything in.

            "One miracle asked for and one miracle received." Ness said.

            "You realize that this is a long shot?" Jeff asked.

            "It's better than no shot at all." Ness replied.

            "So what are we doing now?" Paula asked.

            "Tomorrow morning we're off to Summers!" Ness said.

Spookane

            The old house had been abandoned for years. It had fallen into disrepair as it had been neglected for many years. However today the house was different because a set of footprints disturbed the thick layer of dust on the floor. Zarus took no notice as he opened the door to the basement.

            Down in the basement Zarus found what he was searching for. A long hidden door that lead to an ancient shrine which contained a pedestal like that hidden in the Sabio volcano. Zarus placed the Caron Ruby into the slot and once again a bright, blue beam erupted from the pedestal.

            After the beam had subsided Zarus returned the Ruby to his pockets. As he climbed the stairs back to the ruins of the old house he smiled to himself. Two down and six left to go…


	15. Chapter 14

The Coming Darkness

by 

JamesPicard_007

Chapter 14

Scaraba

            The sun was beating down intensely on the Scarabian desert. Even though he was dressed in light clothing Allen was still sweating uncontrollably. Having landed in the desert country only five minutes ago Allen looked like he'd been in a terrible thunderstorm. Bob looked about as bad as Allen, but he seemed to be taking it a bit better.

            "Well that wasn't a bad trip now was it?" Bob asked.

            "Even though I had to pick off a herd of Krakens it wouldn't have been so bad if they couldn't have flied! Did you know that Krakens could fly? I didn't know that Krakens could fly." Allen said frantically.

            "Until recently no, but I have seen pink elephants before." Bob replied.

            "Pink elephants!?!" Allen said.

            A minute later the pair was standing outside the Hotel of the Desert. They walked inside and Allen went over to the ATM and made a withdrawal.

            "Here's ten thousand dollars for your troubles." Allen said.

            "Why that's mighty kind of you." Bob said.

            "Don't worry about it. Just make sure you get a little shock therapy or something with that because you're crazier than I am." Allen replied.

            "Hehehehe. If you ever need a pilot again and I mean _ever _you just give me a ring alright." Bob said.

            "Alright." Allen answered.

            "You take care now." Bob said as he left.

            "You too." Allen replied as he walked to the service desk.

            "Can I help you, sir?" The desk attendant asked.

            "Yes. My name is Allen Black. I believe you have a reservation for me." Allen said.

            "Yes. You're in room 206." The attendant said after checking the computer.

            He reached below the desk and handed Allen a keycard. Allen walked upstairs and slid the keycard through the reader on the door to 206. After the door unlocked Allen walked inside and dumped his stuff by a dresser.

            "Who's there?" A voice called.

            "Housekeeping" Allen replied in a falsetto voice.

            "I didn't ask for housekeeping" A man said as he walked out of the bathroom. He seemed to stand slightly shorter than Allen. He had thick black hair and light green eyes. His youthful face was slightly tanned from the Scaraba sun. He was wearing a white t-shirt and khaki shorts.

            "Al!" The man cried.

            "Sam!" Allen replied. Dr. Sam Arbagast walked over to his friend and the two men embraced.

            "Where the freak have you been, Al? I've been waiting for a while." Sam asked.

            "Don't ask. Some weird things have been going on lately." Allen replied.

            "Don't sweat it. We've been having some troubles ourselves." Sam said dejectedly.

            "What kind of troubles?" Allen said curiously.

            "Oh the Scarabian government is worried that we're going to desecrate the Pyramid." Sam answered.

            "Yay." Allen said sarcastically.

            "Then we mentioned you were coming." Sam continued.

            "Oh?" Allen said.

            "Yeah. They kept asking why we were bringing a mercenary in." Sam said.

            "I'm hurt." Allen said placing his hand over his heart.

            "Don't worry. We hopefully have everything straightened out and we can go in tomorrow." Sam replied. 

            Allen grabbed his bags from beside the door and began to unpack. As he dug through the bag he found the newspaper with the article about the Caron Ruby.

            "Hey Sam." Allen called.

            "Hmmm?" Sam replied.

            "Did you hear what happened in Summers a while ago?" Allen asked.

            "No. What?" Sam said. Allen threw him the newspaper and pointed out the article.

            "Whoa. That can't be good for the museum."

            "What do you know about the legend of the Coming Darkness?" Allen asked.

            "What?" Sam replied.

            "The Coming Darkness. That article says that it's a Scarabian legend and you're something of an expert in that area." Allen answered.

            "I really couldn't say anything more than this article has offhand. However the actual legend does lie within the Pyramid so we can go look it up tomorrow if you want." Sam said.

            "Sure." Allen replied.

            "Why the interest?" Sam asked.

            "Huh? Oh! Just curious." Allen said.

            Allen returned to unpacking his bags with thoughts racing across his mind. He didn't have the heart to say that he had seen who had stolen the Ruby. The mysterious stranger and his even stranger words. The stranger's disappearance, but most of all he couldn't say why because he had a feeling that the legend was coming true and that he might have a _very_ big role to play.

Summers

            It had been a normal day in Summers. The city was filled with the usual hustle and bustle of the tourists however around noon there was a large explosion. Nothing was destroyed, but Ness, Paula, Jeff and Poo appeared in the middle of the street from nowhere. The group shook involuntarily as their bodies began to adjust to the warm climate.

            They rushed over to the sidewalk and began walking to the Scaraba Cultural Museum. Inside they paid the entrance fee and looked around for Mr. Fork. They found him upstairs attending the room where the Caron Ruby had been.

            "Excuse me. Mr. Fork?" Ness said warily.

            "Yes? Who are you guys?" Mr. Fork asked.

            "We wanna ask you some questions." Ness said.

            "Are you media?" Mr. Fork asked.

            "No." said Paula.

            "Cops?" 

            "I don't think so." Jeff answered.

            "P.I.s?"

            "Nope." Ness said.

            "Alright. What do you need to know?" Mr. Fork said cheerfully.

            "Was there a gentleman here within the past week dressed in black?" Paula asked.

            "Not to my knowledge." Mr. Fork replied.

            "What about the Caron Ruby?" Paula said.

            "I've told everything I know to the cops and the papers. You can look in there." Mr. Fork said slightly annoyed.

            "What's the Coming Darkness?" Ness asked.

            "That I can help you with. Come with me." Mr. Fork said.

            Mr. Fork led the group to a new room of the museum which was still under construction. The walls were covered in hieroglyphs and dimly lighted for effect.

            "These glyphs are actually copies of the real glyphs found in the Pyramid of the Ancients." Mr. Fork commented as he led them over to a certain area of the wall.

            "Here we are. The Coming Darkness. Now according to this legend many millennia ago there was a demon who ruled over a massive empire. Ruled over hundreds if not thousands of worlds. Now as far as I can say I don't know his real name, but this guy was known as the _Demon Conqueror_. Now as you can guess people weren't happy with this guy and four heroes trapped him here on Earth and defeated him. However his power was so great they couldn't destroy him so they sealed him instead. They erected eight locks and supposedly the Caron Ruby is the key to these locks. Fast forward some years and one of the demon's servants will rise to claim the Caron Ruby and will unlock the seal so his master can return and begin to rebuild his empire and plunge the universe into darkness." Mr. Fork said.

            "That's it?" Poo asked.

            "Well I'm just reading off of this thing here." Mr. Fork said pointing to an information post.

            "Oh." Poo said.

            "Well there is more, but you'd need Sam here for that." Mr. Fork continued.

            "Who?" Jeff asked.

            "Sam. Sam Arbagast. He's our hieroglyph expert. Currently down in Scaraba doing some more research in the Pyramid." Mr. Fork replied.

            "Well thanks for your help." Ness said.

            The group walked outside and sat on the curb.

            "So now what do we do?" Jeff asked.

            "Think we should track down this Sam guy?" Ness said.

            "Yes. Obviously something is going on here and it seems to be closely related to the legend of the Coming Darkness." Poo answered.

            "I agree. We need to learn everything we can about this. If we know what's going to happen then it may give us a better clue to finding Allen." Paula said agreeing.

            "Alright. We'll stay here until tomorrow and see if we can get anything better on how to find Allen. If not then it's off to Scaraba." Ness said with a tone of finality.   


End file.
